


Holiday Interruptions and a Proper Breakfast

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Christmas morning, Blaine shows up at the loft unexpectedly. Kurt has to send him away before going back to bed with Adam. Also cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Interruptions and a Proper Breakfast

Curled into a nest of blankets, Kurt and Adam formed a tangle of limbs on the bed. Kurt nuzzled closer into the warm enclave between Adam’s arms and his chest, and let out a soft mumble, unheard. Adam’s leg curved around Kurt’s, and he pressed his head downward against Kurt’s hair.

_Rap rap rap!_

The loud noise shattered the still of the cold winter air, and Kurt opened an eye. Adam squeezed him tighter and said something unintelligible. Kurt’s lids lowered as he yawned and ducked his head against Adam’s chest once more.

_Rap rap rap rap rap!_

“Som’un’s at the door,” Kurt murmured.

“No… sh’gun…”

“Huh?

“She’s gone up to visit her girlfriend.” Adam sleepily peppered Kurt’s forehead with kisses. “An’ Rachel’s on holiday with her dads.”

_RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP!_

“That was someone,” Kurt insisted.

“Isha dream. Stay in bed!”

Kurt chuckled and wiggled down in Adam’s arms. “It could be burglars checking to see if we’re home.”

“If they really need to come rob us at Christmas, then let them come. As long as they let us alone to snuggle.”

“Oh, you Brits.” 

“How is that a British thing?”

“You’ve lived in New York long enough to have been robbed at Christmas, so I assume you brought the bright-eyed optimism with you.”

Kurt slipped out from under the covers and went over to pull on his pajama bottoms, which had somehow ended up on the windowsill. After that, he pulled on a sweater over the tank top he’d worn to bed and padded his way towards the door. The rapping began again, and Kurt yelled: “I’m coming!!  _Chriiist_. …mas.”

He paused at the door and leaned over to peer into the peephole they’d had installed at Rachel and Santana’s level. What he saw caused him to straighten and stare at the door in utter disbelief.

Blaine’s beaming, hopeful face. A bouquet of flowers. 

_RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP!_

Kurt swallowed. He and Blaine had ended their engagement  _months_  ago. Blaine didn’t even live in New York. He hadn’t gotten into NYADA, and the schools in Ohio had more opportunity for him… or at least Kurt had heard so much from Sam. Blaine hadn’t appeared that interested in being friends. Then again, Kurt  _had_ dumped him in a fairly public way. It hadn’t been mature, but at the time he’d felt it was fair enough. Blaine had invited practically everyone they knew to the engagement. 

Kurt steeled himself and pulled open the door. Maybe Blaine just wanted to rekindle their friendship with their traditional “Christmas duet.”

When Kurt got the door open, he could see the expanse of presents… in addition to Blaine’s backup singers. Kurt gave Sam a sharp look, but they began “Ooo”ing anyway.

“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,” Blaine crooned. “The very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special, Oh WHOA WHOA-”

“Nooo, no no, no no,  _no_. Blaine, we’re  _over._ I thought you understood that! And I’m sorry if you don’t, but no. NO.” Kurt pushed a sizable present away from the doorway.

“He came all this way!” Tina protested. “You could at least listen to him!”

“I’ve listened. I’ve  _been_  listening.  _Endless_  listening. A  _world_  of listening. To your songs, and your problems, and your excuses, and every single betrayal, and I’m done.” Kurt swallowed over a tight lump in his throat, then hissed through his teeth, “I’m  _done._ ”

“Kurt, please, just give me a minu-”

“You’ve had two and a half years of my  _life_.” Kurt stepped back into the loft. “If you don’t leave, I’m calling  _the police_. Guess how overjoyed they’ll be about coming out for a gay domestic dispute on Christmas Day.”

He slammed the door shut. The last image before him was Blaine’s exaggerated puppy eyes, Tina’s sneer, and Sam’s conflicted brows and huge sigh released through his lips. Kurt locked the door behind him and closed his eyes. He could hear them behind him. Tina assuring Blaine he could do so much better. Sam fumbling around for what to do next. Blaine stomping a foot and complaining how unfair and insensitive Kurt was being.

“Calling the police as we speak~” Kurt sang in a cheerful voice. 

Then someone started collecting the presents. Kurt didn’t look through the peephole. It was probably Sam. Tina started to argue, but Sam shushed her and urged them to get going.

“How can he treat me like this after all we’ve been through together?” Blaine’s whine grew softer as he headed down the stairs with his minions.

Kurt slid down to the floor and cradled his head in his hands. He could already feel the onslaught of pressure to “give Blaine a chance” coming.

Several minutes had passed when Adam came into the room. “Darling? Who was it?”

Kurt shook his head. Adam crouched down by him and touched his knee. 

“What happened? Are you all right?”

“Fine. Great. Fucking a _maz_ ing.” Kurt’s voice broke as he curled over onto himself.

Then Adam’s arms were around him again, and Kurt pressed his head against Adam’s firm chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“What for?” 

When Kurt didn’t answer, Adam rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, and eventually coaxed him up. 

“Let’s go back to bed.”

Kurt nodded and followed, clinging tightly to Adam’s side until they reached the bed. Adam hopped in, giving him a smile bright like the sunshine coming through the wintry clouds. Adam’s large hand grasped his fingers, and he pulled Kurt forward gently. 

Oh, how he wanted to go back to bed.

“It was Blaine,” Kurt admitted. 

Adam’s sunshine faded. “Oh.”

“I sent him away. Him, and the gifts, and his lackeys. They’re gone. I swear.”

“I gathered… From the not seeing them.” Adam let go of Kurt’s hand and sat up straight. “Darling, if I didn’t believe that was all behind you, we wouldn’t be back together. I’m not one for games, and I don’t care what he does or doesn’t do. I  _do_ care that you’re upset. It does bother me a little that you still feel like I’ll attack you for something you had no hand in causing.”

He drew in a deep breath and shook his head. “And it does piss me off that he can hurt you  _this_  much, and you’ll still blame  _yourself_. And he  _knows_  you’ll take the blame.”

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms. He didn’t know what to say. 

“He knows it,” Adam said, with a dark edge in his voice.

He took a breath, and then reached out for Kurt again with both hands. Kurt took them and came into the bed. “Ease off yourself. I happen to love the person you’re beating up very much.”

“I don’t know how you can trust me after what happened before. And now he’s here  _again_ , and I don’t know if he’s already called my dad, or if he’ll come back, and there will probably be an influx in my inbox over the next few days-”

“If that happens, we’ll deal with it. But I trust you because you’re honest with me.” Adam squeezed him and hooked his chin over Kurt’s shoulder. “You told me when I asked that you were still sorting through your feelings. You told me when things had changed with you two… and you told me that you needed time apart. I was sad then, heartbroken, really, to see you go back to someone who hurt you so much, and made you feel- Well, we’ve been together six months now, love. We took our time after you ended the engagement, and we’ve built this together bit by bit. I’m not afraid of over the top gestures by the men who inevitably become smitten with you.”

Kurt nodded. “I just don’t… I don’t want you to keep getting hurt by this. I felt  _awful_ after the engagement.”  
  
“I imagine that wasn’t only to do with  _my_ sobby mantears.”

Kurt twisted around in Adam’s grasp, cupped his face, and gave him a firm kiss. He didn’t need a reminder of Adam’s distraught expression that afternoon Kurt showed him the ring. They weren’t dating at that point, but Kurt felt there had been an unstated promise:  _When I get over him, you’re next in line._

“He shan’t keep you this upset. He’s not allowed. It’s Christmas.”

“Adam-”

“I’ll bring us breakfast, and we can get back to where we were.”

“I just want you to know that he’s  _not_  your competition.”

Adam rose and placed a kiss on Kurt’s forehead. “I reckon that’s been true for some time now. You left him, of your own will, with no one waiting in the wings. No security that I’d be there. You just left. That  _has_  to tell him that you’d rather be alone than with what he has to offer. I can even understand his distress now. It’s the holidays, and his stellar personality has yet to attract someone as brilliant, gorgeous, and talented as you. If I were in his place, I’d be desperate as well.”

“That’s pretty generous of you.”

“I can afford to be,” Adam breezed as he lifted up the privacy curtain. He looked back with a grin. “I won.”

Kurt fell back on the bed with a laugh.

The cupboards rattled a bit in the kitchen. Then Kurt heard the sound of the kettle warming up on the stove. He slipped off his sweater and stretched out. Adam returned a moment later with a tray carrying tea, a plate of the Christmas goodies they’d baked the day before, and a vase with a folded paper flower.

“Aw… honey.” Kurt propped himself up on his elbows. “That’s not breakfast. It’s cookies.”

“It’s got tea. According to British legislation, that makes it a proper meal.”

“I think you make these things up as you go along.”

“Oh, I absolutely do.” Adam settled in bed and put an arm around Kurt as he raised the cup of tea to his lips.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed two tree-shaped sugar cookies with different decorations on them. Yesterday they’d done all their backing, complete with filming the kitchen shenanigans, and boxed up most of their work to be sent out among friends, family, and colleagues. “Okay then. Breakfast.”

He held the cookie up to Adam’s lips and watched him take a bite. Adam then swooped toward Kurt’s lips. 

His kiss was sweet and surprisingly tender given the sense of urgency behind it. Tea was discarded on the nightstand, and soon the empty loft was filled with the sounds of gasps and moans and the clattering of a plate of cookies spilling across the floor. The two men rose high with the sun, and together broke against each other.

Panting and petting, Adam and Kurt curled into one another once again, sharing energy and body heat as worries of the outside world simply evaporated.

“I want an adventure,” Kurt murmured against the skin of Adam’s neck.

“That wasn’t enough of an adventure for you?” Adam’s hand moved down Kurt’s bare back. Then slowly over the curve of his ass.

“That was sex. And I mean later. We’ll go out into the streets of New York and find something magical. Or make something magical happen. Maybe we could burst into song in front of some people out for a Christmas stroll.”

“And what to do for music?”

“Ask Rachel. That’s never stopped me before.” Kurt smirked. 

Adam squeezed him. “All right, then. Adventures. But for now, let’s just…’

He kissed Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

“Yes. Let’s just.” 

Kurt rubbed his foot up and down Adam’s shin and accepted another kiss as he carded his fingers through the back of Adam’s soft hair. The back of his mind reminded him that they needed to clean up the cookies, but he could only focus on the shine of Adam’s eyes and the dusk of Adam’s lips. And the smell of him. And the feel of him. He was all around, and inside, and together their world was suddenly small and expansive.

Kurt opened his mouth to express some of this, but his head lolled towards Adam, and soon he was blissfully dozing in the arms of his love once more.


End file.
